Revolución
by cocaineramone
Summary: Durante el año del 68, tanto en Francia como en México, la palabra revolución vuelve a tener la misma importancia que en siglos pasados, en medio de este renacimiento ideológico, político y oculto por los juegos olímpicos de dicho año, dos jóvenes cruzan sus historias, sin así quererlo, para cambiar sus destinos de manera irreversible.
1. Nota de la autora

Hola a toda la comunidad de Les Miserables.

Bueno, este es uno de los primeros fics que escribo seriamente y que no abandono al segundo capitulo...el otro esta en mi cuenta de wattpad, pero vine a probar suerte a fanfiction :D creo que la comunidad es más grande aquí, y bueno, este fin es sobre el 68 tanto en Francia como en México, espero que les guste, ya que es la primera vez que hago algo con tanto drama.

Por cierto, cada capitulo tiene el nombre de una canción, esa canción es recomendable escucharla con el capitulo :), algunas SÍ tienen que ver con lo relatado, pro otra son del todo. Intentare dejarles los links, pero por mi experiencia con esta plataforma no los agarra muy bien.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste, porque es uno de mis proyectos más queridos.  
Gracias de antemano.

*CocaineRamone*


	2. Blowin' in the wind

"Solía pensar que si me pudiera dar cuenta de que iba a morir, entonces seria mil veces más agradable" probablemente, ese fue uno de los últimos pensamientos que uno de mis mejores amigos, Robert Grantaire, tuvo en su cabeza, y lo puedo asegurar porque en situaciones normales y cotidianas, él solía decir algo similar a: 'si me diera cuenta de que voy a morir, entonces seria una mejor persona, pero como no voy por la vida pensando en que me voy a morir...pues suelo ser como soy'. Sin embargo, este ya no era el momento de ser una mejor persona, aunque se estaba dando cuenta de que, irrevocablemente, se iba a morir, ya no le quedaba el tiempo que él hubiera querido para ser un hombre ejemplar.

En ese preciso instante, se encontraba enfrentando una de las dualidades más comunes del mundo moderno, el mundo al que pertenecíamos: de un lado, se encontraba el amor que, de una u otra forma, él había logrado introducir a su vida durante los últimos años, y del otro, se encontraba el odio de una sociedad intolerante y autoritaria a la que, sin querer, las distintas casualidades de la vida nos había introducido.

A nuestro al rededor, el estruendo continuó. Caí sobre el frío asfalto de un país que no era el mío. Desde abajo, observe todo el horror que se sembraba a mi al rededor, y claro que podía evitar la realidad, e incluso, pensé, podía salvarme fácilmente si por un instante me transportaba a mi lugar feliz...aunque con un toque mayor de sinceridad eso no existía en ese preciso instante. Sin importar eso, cerré mis ojos con serenidad y comencé a recordar los hechos que, ya sea afortunada o desafortunadamente, nos habían traído al momento que cambiaría nuestras vidas radicalmente y para siempre.

[febrero 1968]

Era un día como cualquier otro en París. Los asistentes de la universidad de Nanterre se movían al ritmo de los renovados Beatles y de los Rolling Stones. Era algo genérico, ya no existía una distinción entre ritmos para jóvenes y ritmos para señoritas, todos se movían al mismo ritmo. Pareciera ser que de la noche a la mañana, todos los jóvenes nacidos a principios de los 50s, se habían vuelto un solo ente con hambre de revolución, amor y paz. Un grupo de chicos caminaba, después de su última clase, con una preocupación del tamaño de su mundo.

—Hablando de asuntos más importantes…¿creen que los impulsos de nuestro compañero Daniel tengan alguna represalia para nosotros? —El joven rubio y angelical, llamado Enjolras, comenzó así un debate.  
Alexandre Enjolras, un líder nato. Estudiaba ciencias políticas porque estaba convencido de que así podría cambiar al mundo. Y si no al mundo, al menos a su nación. Junto con Daniel Cohn y Alain Krivin, lideraba todos los movimientos estudiantiles en los que la universidad y sus distintas facultades se veían incluidos.

—Puedo preguntar…¿de que hablamos? —el joven a lado de él, rascó su rizada y oscura cabellera en señal de duda.

Grantaire era un poco…distinto. Él era un soñador sin remedio alguno. Apoyaba a Enjolras, sí. Pero no dedicaba su vida a la protesta. Además de ser distraído sin posibilidad de cambio. Siempre estaba en la luna o en cualquier otro lado. Pero como todas las cosas en este mundo, eso tenia una justificación.

—¿Recuerdas el día que el Primer ministro vino? —un joven de cabello color fuego, que respondía al nombre de Jean Prouvaire, interrumpió con serenidad la conversación.

—Sí, ese día tenia mucha hambre durante la conferencia.

—Bueno, pues…también recuerdas que nuestro compañero Daniel Cohn actuó de forma…incorrecta, ¿no?.

—Eso…ya no lo recuerdo. —sinceridad ante todo por parte de Grantaire.

—Pues bueno, le hizo preguntas indebidas y demás cosas de rebelde…

—NO ES REBELDE. Es un estudiante inconforme como muchos otros. —Enjolras interrumpió la conversación sutilmente, pues el creía que todo acto realizado por sus compañeros universitarios era un acto de descontento y revolucionario. Claro que hasta él tenia sus limites, pero por el momento…¿qué daño podían hacer unas cuantas preguntas al primer ministro?.

—Bueno, le hizo preguntas indebidas y demás cosas de 'estudiante inconforme'. —corrigió el pelirrojo de mal modo.

—Ah ya…bueno…ojalá… —Grantaire, en ocasiones, no tenia una opinión solida con la cual contribuir, y esto molestaba de sobre manera al heroico Enjolras, ¿qué nunca ponía atención en las reuniones?— ojalá todo salga bien para nosotros.

—Bueno, ¿te quedaras a la reunión de al rato? —preguntó Enjolras insistente.

—Sí, sí…la reunión…¡LA REUNIÓN! Amigos, lo siento, tengo que irme YA, AHORITA.

—¿De qué rayos hablas ahora? —así era como se colmaba la paciencia del líder. Lentitud e incumplimiento.

—¡No puedo asistir a la junta! Me tengo que ir.

Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Grantaire ya iba corriendo hacia la salida principal de us facultad sin una explicación razonable.

—Emile… —susurro el peligroso.

Ya a unos kilómetros de distancia de la universidad, Grantaire corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían mientras se maldecía a si mismo, para media hora después, detenerse frente a un tumulto de mujeres desesperadas frente a una escuela. Gracias a su cuerpo masculino, logro abrirse camino entre las mujeres impacientes y llegar a la puerta de salida (o entrada, dependiendo de la hora del día en que se viera).

—¡Robert! —lo saludo amablemente una joven y hermosa maestra con mandil a cuadros y amables ojos cafés.

—Buenas, señorita. Vengo por Emile.

—¡Ah! Claro, ya vuelvo. —entró un par de minutos y salió acompañada de un pequeño con los mismos rizos rebeldes y oscuros de Grantaire— ¡aquí esta!.

—¡PAPI! —el niño corrió emocionado a Grantaire, él lo cargó, agradeció y se alejo del grupo de mujeres que, inconformes, veían como el recién llegado había recibido a su niño antes que ellas quienes ya llevaban varios minutos esperando.

Lejos del tumulto, bajo al pequeño, cargó su mochila adornada con las amigables caras de The Beatles Cartoons, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron por las bellas calles parisinas cubiertas por un deliciosa atmósfera de casi primavera.

Emile Grantaire no era el hermano menor de Robert, no, no, él era su hijo. Tenía 5 años, los mismos rizos negros de su padre y los mismos ojos expresivos color miel de su madre de quien no tenia realmente ningún recuerdo. Vivía con Grantaire y con su abuela en el 246 de la Rue Saint Michele. Pero no solo era criado por ellos dos, Enjolras, Jehan y los demás miembros del grupo de amigos eran cercanos a Emile y lo querían como si fuera su propio hermanito. Todos ellos llenaban el vacío que su madre biológica representaba, aunque, al ni siquiera tener recuerdos claros de ella, Emile no tenia conocimiento sobre ese vacío, él solo se dedicaba a ser feliz con la familia que el destino le había otorgado, sin embargo, a Grantaire grande esto le calaba y mucho.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy, mon coure?

—¡Bien! Nos pidieron hacer un dibujo de nuestra familia. —¿por qué, Dios? ¿por qué descargar tu ira con un niño tan encantador como Emilie?. Al menos eso era lo que Grantaire pensaba, pues en ese momento su corazón se sentía afligido.

—Ah…¿De…de verdad? y…¿qué dibujaste? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y dolor en el corazón. Inútiles prejuicios de adulto.

—Ay, pues a tí, a abuelita, a mis tíos Enjy, Marius, Courf, Combeferre, Joly, Bahorel, a tía cosette y a tía Eponine —Emile sonrió satisfecho y Grantaire suspiró aliviado. Bendita inocencia infantil.

—¡Oye, oye! ¿y Jehan?

—A él lo puse como mamá —Grantaire lo miro sorprendido. Es decir, Jehan era bonito, pero ¿casarse con él para que fuera la mamá de Emile? ¡Qué locura!.

—¿¡Por qué?!

—Porque le gustan las flores. A todas las mamis les gustan las flores, ¿no? —Grantaire sonrió. No dejaba de sorprenderse de lo encantador que podía ser algo creado…por él. Después de todo, a sus propios ojos él nunca hacia las cosas bien.

—Tienes razón, Emile. A Jehan le gustan las flores. A todos nos deberían de gustar, ¿no crees?.

Ambos se perdieron en la tranquilidad de las calles parisinas de media tarde y continuaron con sus platicas habituales de regreso a casa, pero al ser jueves casi viernes, Grantaire quería que su hijo tuviera una tarde divertida, como las que él veía las mamás de los compañeros de Emile pasaban con sus hijos, así que lo llevo por helado y macarrones sin darle importancia alguna a que su última paga haciendo bocetos para sus compañeros se le hubiera ido en eso.

Después pasaron con Enjolras para disculparse por haber faltado a la reunion vespertina de ese día.

—¡Tío Enjowas! —Emile se colgó del cuello del rubio y él lo abrazo de vuelta.

—¡Emile! Pequeño, ¿como estas?.

—¡Quiero leche! —el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, eso significaba que la hora de la merienda se acercaba.

—¡Emile! acabamos de comer helado.

—El helado no es leche, R, es derivado, sí claro que lo es, pero no leche como tal. Puedes ir a la cocina, ahi esta mi mamá, ella te servira toda la leche que quieras.

—¡Yeiiiiii! —Enjolras y Grantaire se quedaron solos en el elegante recibidor de la casa burguesa de la familia.

—Enj, vine porque —Grantaire resaca la parte trasera de su cabeza como si ahí se encontrara la continuación a su frase— bueno, quiero saber de que me perdí en la reunión de hoy. Lo siento. Sabes que esto de Emile…es un poco difícil.

—Ni lo menciones, Robert. Esta bien, a veces olvido a Emile. —sonrió. Después de todo, eran los mejores amigos.

—Genial. ¿Pero entonces? ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Algo importante? ¿Ya esta lista la casa para las olimpiadas? —todo el grupo de amigos estaba emocionado por las olimpiadas de ese año, pues para ellos representaba un mensaje de paz y armonia que en ese momento no venia nada mal.

—No, hemos hablado incluso de ir a la sede para verlas en vivo y a todo color. Seria genial, ¿no crees? —Grantaire quedo boquiabierto.

—C…claro que lo seria pero…bueno no tengo tanto dinero para costearlo. O tal vez tenga algo ahorrado. ¡SERIA GENIAL IR!

—Lo seguiremos planeando. Pero bueno, en la junta de hoy solo discutimos lo que te dije a la salida. No sabemos si el estado va a reaccionar del agua forma. Por ahora no hemos alertado a nadie de nada. Pero hay que estar atentos a las noticias, eso es todo.

—Podríamos hacer una barricada. Como en la revolución de Junio.

—¡Robert! —Enjolras río complacido— Sí ponías atención en las clases de historia de la prepa. En fin…no me gustaría que tuviéramos que recurrir a las barricadas…pero si fuera necesario seria una buena idea de defensa.

El día terminó como usualmente comenzaban todos los demás: con planes de revueltas estudiantiles y de tácticas de defensas a las ideas intelectuales de la universidad. Al ver que era tarde, Robert y Emile se fueron a su casa inmersos en su propio mundo que se mantenía alejado del ambiente peligroso y rudo al que pronto los jóvenes de todo el mundo se verían sometidos…

 **Gracias por leer el primer capítulo :) espero que les haya interesado y gustado.**

 **La canción que acompaña este capítulo es 'Blowin' in the wind' de Bob Dylan, no les puedo poner link pero la pueden oir en youtube o buscarme en spotify como _Vintagefitz_ ahí tengo una lista llamada 'Revolution fic' con las canciones en orden. **

_**-Cocaineramone**_


End file.
